


First Time for Everything

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Mikoto/Yata Fic [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: In hindsight, Mikoto probably should have known that Yata would wake up and freak out.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Thanks to thinkatory and geckoholic for the beta!

In hindsight, Mikoto probably should have known that Yata would wake up and freak out, yelling his surprise as he threw himself out of the bed, only to drag half the covers off with him to cover himself.

Mikoto huffed. He may have had a better idea of how to handle a hangover, but it didn't feel very nice to have Yata yelling while he had one. "Calm down."

He scrounged for a bottle of water while Yata finished hyperventilating and made no effort at all to stop staring wide-eyed at his king being as naked as he was.

Mikoto decided to be nice and tossed Yata the water bottle first instead of drinking it himself. "First time getting drunk, huh? Drink that."

First time for a lot of things, judging from the morning after. Not that it wasn't obvious last night. Yata really was a blushing virgin, shy despite how enthusiastically he took to kissing and touching once he got the hang of it.

"How did—? What—?" Yata gave up trying to articulate his questions and sat down hard on the floor, blushing red enough that memory was probably filling in some of the gaps.

Mikoto answered anyway, with a grin. "You're a handsy drunk."

Yata groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Mikoto made a mental note to get it through Yata's head later that it could be a repeat experience, even without alcohol, but not before he got some good teasing in.


End file.
